


Bite Me

by jaysa



Series: D. Day Promises [1]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sex sex sex!, Tech N9ne - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysa/pseuds/jaysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot of Daryl and Beth whist still at the prison before any of that stuff with the Governor happened — inspired by the song "Bite Me" by Tech N9ne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

Beth watched Daryl walk the perimeter with his signature crossbow as his only companion. He was like the lone wolf; vigilant, careful, prepared. The darkness of the night was lit by the stars above and Beth clearly witnessed him taking out a walker with a small knife. All she could do was admire the man. He was so...impressive. If anything was to ever happen to Rick, she knew Daryl would be the one to replace him, even if what they had now was something of a council. Daryl had been Rick's second ever since they left the farm. That much Beth had discerned herself.

She also wondered why she was watching him. Why she had watched him from this very vantage point three previous nights before this. Always just...watching. Sure Beth had developed some odd feelings for the man but as far as she knew the feelings were not mutual. Then again, she had never asked him or so much as given him a hint as to how much she wanted him. And seeing him now, all alone and guardian-like did nothing to aid her.

Maybe its time I take this thing to another level, she thought with a wicked smirk. It had been almost two years since Beth had felt a man inside her and she was fairly certain Jimmy was not even a viable comparison to the type of lover Daryl could be. True he may portray himself as the uncaring and untamed redneck that he probably is but deep down, somewhere in his core Beth knew he was gentle and kind and generous. But tonight she wanted it hard and long, and she knew Daryl was capable of that also.

_Maybe it's time I take control._

Beth found herself walking toward him, her heart frantic in her chest. She was breathing heavily and taking short strides incase she wanted to change her mind. She didn't. Daryl stopped as soon as she was close enough to see him breathing in the cold air. He looked at her through squinting eyes, probably wondering what she wanted. When Lori died and Judith was born, Beth hadn't had much of an open window to patrol the fences and kill walkers, and when she did it was only during the day. Seeing her out here at this time was completely unheard of.

Beth offered him a smile and when he continued walking, she joined him, taking two steps to his one. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you Daryl. Can't sleep and I'd rather make myself useful than laying in bed waiting for Judith to wake up."

Daryl grunted, not bothering to look at her. "'Ts fine kid. Ain't disturbin' no one bein' out here."

Beth cringed when he used the word 'kid'. She had to ball her hands into fists to stop herself from reaching out and stopping him, had to grind her teeth to stop herself from blurting out something she might later regret. For the longest time Beth remained quiet, sometimes taking out a walker when Daryl gestured her to. She appreciated the chance to kill again. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone, Beth liked killing walkers...because killing them meant she could never forget the kind of world she lives in.

Daryl watched the girl curiously, skeptically. He wondered what the hell she really wanted. It wasn't just her loss of sleep that had her out here. There was something more brewing in her eyes. For a second Daryl thought he saw a glimpse of lust in those big green eyes of hers but then he couldn't be sure 'cause no chick ain't ever looked at him like that. This was one weird night though. He'd seen her watching him from the tower and now she was down here beside him. He'd give an arrow to know what was going through that head of hers.

He looked at her, truly looked, and realized just how skinny she was. Her skin was sun-kissed from the hours she spent outdoors—like him. Her clothes were clean and he could smell the strong-scented soap he'd brought back from his last supply run. He'd forgotten to thank her for washing his clothes every other day. But then again, it was the least she could do after he'd risked his life to make hers that little bit more comfortable. Daryl didn't mind though, not really. Truth was, what else did he have to do? He was a man who liked to keep busy.

Beth kept throwing him that lusty look and Daryl had to admit the kid looked more like a woman now than she ever had. He remembered her at the farm, always at her father's side like a innocent little girl. She was with that kid Jimmy then. He didn't really like that. He didn't know why. It's not like he looked at the girl in any special way. She was just a girl who was naive enough to believe Hershel and his silly ideas that he would one day find a cure for the walkers. A lot has changed since then.

Now she was kinda like...family, though different than Merle. Merle was blood. But Beth...he couldn't help but feel protective of the girl. When she asked him to search extra carefully for special items while he was out on supply runs, Daryl would only nod and bring the items back with him. When she asked him to teach her how to shoot properly, he smiled, happy that she had finally woken up to reality. When he watched her 'cause he knew she wasn't looking or at least wasn't aware that he was looking, Daryl saw that she wasn't a kid anymore. And it only made it so much harder to look away.

She was beautiful though, he was pretty fucking sure about that. Her hair was always clean and so blonde and held the suns rays whenever he saw her strolling the outside prison. He wondered if it smelled as nice as it looked, if it would fall through his fingers in smooth waves. And even what it felt like beneath his lips.

"Daryl," Beth said when she noticed him staring at her. "What are you thinking about?" She didn't expect an answer. He was never much of a words man but when he did speak, she knew he spoke every word with conviction. And the answer he gave made her cheeks burn bright red.

"Jus' thinkin' 'bout you and how much you've grown."

"Yeah?"

"Yeh." He nodded.

Beth wondered if he could be any more transparent but all she could think was, he wants me too! She didn't even consider the fact that he might be using her. This was Daryl freakin' Dixon. He could look a lot more like Merle and she'd still want him. As soon as they reached the west tower Beth gripped Daryl's hand in hers and practically dragged him up the two flights of stairs. It was so much warmer inside the small room and as soon as the door closed behind them Beth pounced on him like a walker would fresh, living meat.

She smashed her lips against his and threw her arms around his neck. All at once she felt Daryl move and respond. His hands went her hips, pulling her close, while his tongue licked at the seam of her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and let him explore her. He tasted like smoke and coffee and beneath it all, mint. He was intoxicating and she couldn't get enough. Pressing her body against his much larger one, Beth felt his hardness on her hip, making her moan aloud.

She allowed her head to fall back and Daryl attacked her skin instantly. His tongue lapped at her, sucking and marking. Beth moved her pelvis against his, causing some much-needed friction against her sex. She felt herself get even wetter when Daryl's tongue traced the outside of her ear, whispering her name hotly. And his hands stroked down to her thighs, separating them to accommodate his waist as he held her to him. Not only did he flip them so that it was her back against the wall but Daryl quickly trusts himself against her causing her heart to jolt at the feel of how big and hard he is.

Beth liked that she had that affect of him, god knows he made her wet with only a single glance. She smiled when she felt his hands at the hem of her shirt, looking at her through hooded, unreadable eyes. She nodded and used her own hands to place his crossbow beside them–not out of reach, just incase. She raised her arms as he removed her tank top and dropped it to the ground. She couldn't help but think of Jimmy this moment. She was thinking that for once she was thankful she'd experienced what she had with him because Daryl would have had her squirming in her boots like a virgin with the look he was giving her. He licked his lips and bent to take one of her nipples through her bra.

Fuck, Daryl hadn't seen a woman more beautiful than Beth. He never thought he'd think a woman beautiful, not with Merle in his ear about them. But Beth Greene, she was something else. He couldn't even begin to fathom what he'd done to feel Beth's touch and no way was he going to stop and question it. He shrugged his shirt off not caring where it landed. Beth's hands slicked over his bare shoulders and down before dragging upward with her slightly sharpened nails. The pleasure/pain caused Daryl to groan and rip away the fabric covering her plump flesh. He promised to replace her ruined bra when she swatted his shoulder, but he had a huge smirk on his face so Beth couldn't be sure if he meant it or not. Either way, she didn't care as long as he continued doing what he was doing.

Daryl's cock felt as though it would snap at any moment. He covered her areola with his mouth and applied a suction as he played with her wet nipple. Beth's hands went to his front and rubbed his pointy nipples between her fingers and he did the same with her neglected one. When he replaced his hand with his mouth, Daryl lowered it to the front of her jeans. He pulled at her button and ripped down her zip and worked his hand inside her panties. Already he could feel how wet she was, how hot, how her little bundle of nerves seemed to pulse and protrude for him. He rubbed it lightly in a circular motion, deriving a moan from her pretty lips.

"Daryl!" She kept saying, whispering and moaning. He liked it and his cock grew impossibly harder. He took her mouth again, loving her earthy taste as he positioned two fingers at her entrance. He thought she might still be a virgin so he slowly pushed his fingers in. When he felt no resistance from her hymen he was overcome with both senses of relief and jealousy. He wondered if it was that Jimmy kid who'd made her a woman or if it was someone else. "Daryl!"

Fuck it, he thought, and started thrusting his fingers into her like a jackhammer. Her breath was hot against his neck where she was marking him like he did her. Daryl couldn't care less though, he'd wear her mark with pride for all eyes to see. Not Hershel, he respected the old man too much to flaunt around with a love bite that practically screamed 'I fucked your daughter'. Beth cried out and he had to muffle her beautiful sounds with his own mouth. She's coming, he thought smugly, feeling her pussy clench and unclench around his fingers. Slowly she came back to him with a huge smile he couldn't help but mimic. Her smile widened even more when he removed his fingers from her and brought them to his mouth, sucking them clean. He groaned at her taste. "So good, baby." He breathed. "I have to taste you. Can I?"

Beth blinked, not quite sure what Daryl meant. She watched him drop to his knees before her, pulling off her jeans without losing eye contact. Beth felt like the world around her had stopped for this moment, like her and Daryl were the only ones left. She never thought Daryl would ever be on his knees before her. This was more than a fantasy-come-true. Her entire body went red under his gaze as he removed her panties and she stared at him through hazy eyes, excited for what he might do next. Daryl smiled at her as he moved his mouth closer and closer to her sex. And then Beth almost screamed at the sensations Daryl was giving her with his tongue. She hadn't felt anything like it and damn she pondered why Jimmy hadn't tried it before.

Her heart pounded in her chest, her blood rushed everywhere within her body, and Beth forgot about the outside world and all of the walkers in it. She felt like she was going to explode...again. Beth allowed her eyes to flutter shut the same time Daryl started stabbing his tongue in and out of her tight hole. Stars blurred her vision and Beth let herself go, coming around his hot, wet tongue.

Daryl swallowed what she had to give, loving every second of it. She tasted so sweet, so scrumptious he had to have more. Only, his cock was so hard for her, he thought he might come without even feeling her stretching around him. So he stood, pulling off his belt and letting his jeans fall around his ankles. He smirked at Beth's growing eyes when she looked at his cock, at how her mouth fell open and she licked at her bottom lip. He knew she wanted to taste him, just like he'd needed to taste her, and another time he will remember to let her. Not now. Now, he needed to be buried deep within her. Nothing would be enough until he becomes one with her. Which is exactly where he found himself, holding her against the wall with his hands on her bottom and her legs locked around his waist.

Fuck she's tight, he thought, withdrawing slowly until only the head remained, then plunges up again. Daryl catches her lips, swallowing her cries. Suddenly he doesn't care about that kid Jimmy and if it was him who'd taken her innocence because Daryl can tell she'd been untouched for years—just like him. His enthusiasm renewed, Daryl begins to fuck her with no sign of fatigue. In and out, able to feel every inch of her. He ponders how careful she wants it 'cause right now he just wants to pound into her as if this was the last fuck he'd ever get. Not wanting to disappoint her, Daryl asks, "How hard baby?"

Beth gasps for air. "The harder the better." It's all Daryl needed to hear. He settles for a quick, unyielding rhythm. Beth's nails latch onto his skin, some of them drag down the front of his chest, leaving red marks everywhere. Through the rush of his own blood in his ears Daryl hears Beth moan, "Bite me. Please."

Fuckin' kinky too. He thinks, reluctantly, in the world he lived in before he might've fallen in love with Beth. He could in this world if he let himself. Only, he didn't want to end up like Glenn and Maggie, all caught up in one another and so blinded that most times neither of them could go five seconds without thinking about the other. Daryl cared about Beth enough already. He didn't need anymore problems on his plate. What he did need to know was what Beth wanted so he could do his best at giving it to her. "Where?"

She dropped her head back, offering to him the spot just above her breasts, giving him an answer to his question. Daryl didn't stop thrusting his cock into her even as he started licking and biting her soft flesh.

"Mmmm yeah, bite me. Oh... Harder. Harder. HARDER!"

Daryl was thrusting his cock in her so hard he was sure she would go through the wall and he didn't care 'cause his teeth teared through her soft skin and he could taste her blood on his tongue. Beth must've felt it too. He sucked in as much blood as he could. And Beth's hot, beautifully tight pussy starred coming around him. And Daryl couldn't hold back any longer. He quickly pulled out, unprepared to get Beth pregnant. It seems she had other plans for his seed though. She dropped to her knees and opened her mouth, letting her tongue out.

"Fuck..." Daryl moaned breathlessly, fisting his cock and coming in long, thick spurts that landed on her face and tongue. He watched her swallow his seed, trying to catch it all. She smiled up at him and Daryl hitched her up by the arms to kiss her, tasting himself in her mouth. "Fuck you're beautiful."

It was the last thing Daryl said before he handed over her clothes and proceeded to put his own on. She asked him if they could do it again soon and Daryl just smiled, nodding his head.   


**Author's Note:**

> All of the one shots in this series are inspired by Tech N9ne and Krizz Kaliko and Strange Music. If you haven't heard of them I recommend you suss them out lols. <3


End file.
